The present invention relates to supply meters and methods of reading stationary supply meters.
Supply meters are generally known and used for measuring, for example, the consumption of water. To determine the consumption, supply meters of this kind require an optical reading of numerals “by hand,” and associating them to a consumer or a household. Since supply meters are rarely arranged in a place that is favorable for reading, the reading is time-consuming, at times very difficult, and even affected by unreliability.